1151
Gerard causes Daphne to dream that she loves him instead of Quentin. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the 1840s, a house besieged with both intrigue and love. For Quentin Collins, estranged from his wife, has acknowledged to himself the love he feels for Daphne. And he has found that even though she is Joanna Mills' sister, she returns his love. Together they realize that both have been receiving mysterious letters signed by the dead Joanna. This night, in a desperate effort to contact Joanna, Daphne and Quentin resort to a séance. During the middle of a séance to contact Joanna, the drawing room doors burst open and a figure is standing in the doorway. Act I Quentin gets up and tries to get to Joanna, but she disappears. Daphne tells Quentin she loves him, but she feels she can't be at Collinwood any longer because Joanna will not be a peace. Quentin convinces her to stay, but Daphne says it's best that they don't see each other alone any longer. At Rose Cottage, Desmond is searching through Gerard's room and finds the journal of Judah Zachery. He finds it in the desk, but he is caught by Gerard. Gerard isn't pleased that Desmond is going through his room, but politely asks for it back since he hadn't finished reading it. Desmond refuses and tells Gerard he will have to "imagine the rest." Act II Later that night, Gerard greets Flora in the drawing room. Flora tells him she is writing a new book about vampires, and explains what happened with Roxanne while he was gone. Gerard appears stunned by the news and asks many questions about how Barnabas became involved. He later asks Flora if he has seen Desmond lately; Flora says he was just in the room a few minutes ago putting a book in a cabinet. Gerard tries to open the cabinet, but it has been locked and the key is missing. A few hours later, Lamar visits Gerard and they discuss the situation about Roxanne. Lamar says he was a victim of Roxanne, and wants to move forward with their plans to take care of Barnabas and Quentin. He is more concerned about Quentin, and is convinced he killed Lorna Bell. Downstairs, Desmond talks with Quentin about having Gerard removed from Rose Cottage permanently. Quentin refuses adamantly, but Desmond tries to explain that Gerard is evil and up to no good. Lamar walks in on the two and Quentin tries to kick him out, but Lamar says soon everyone will know "the truth" about Quentin. Act III Later, Gerard and Quentin are talking about Desmond, and Quentin hopes they will be able to put the situation behind them. Quentin says he would invite Gerard back to Collinwood and stay there, but tensions would likely rise with Samantha. He also tells Gerard that he has still been finding letters from Joanna, and he has found himself falling in love with Daphne. Gerard seems curious and jealous over this new relationship. Quentin eventually leaves. Gerard begins to think to himself that Quentin also seemed to get what Gerard wanted, but reminds himself that he is no longer Gerard, and now Judah instead. He declares that he wants Daphne just as Judah wanted Miranda. He begins to perform a spell to make Daphne fall asleep and have another dream. In the Collinwood drawing room, Daphne falls asleep and in her dream she sees Gerard standing in the doorway. Daphne excitedly embraces him and says she doesn't care about Quentin, and they kiss passionately. Gerard says that if Daphne ever wants to see him, she will have to come to Rose Cottage. Daphne wakes up and leaves Collinwood. Act IV Daphne arrives at Rose Cottage and Gerard greets her in the foyer, saying he was expecting her. She is very confused as to why she is at Rose Cottage, but she says Gerard is very important to her. The two are about to kiss, but Desmond walks in and Daphne runs out. After Gerard leaves, Desmond unlocks the cabinet and looks over Judah's journal. Unknown to Desmond, Gerard is watching him through the door that is ajar. Flora shows up and Desmond asks to speak to her in private. Desmond again demands that Gerard leave immediately. Meanwhile, Gerard casts a spell that causes Desmond to choke. He then runs downstairs and tries to "help" Desmond, but he angrily refuses and tells him to get out. While on his way back to his room, he retrieves the journal of Judah Zachery, which Desmond had dropped when he began choking, and he smiles. Memorable quotes : Lamar: (to Gerard, referring to Quentin's decision to take one of his crew members to a witch doctor) You let him take a Christian soul to a pagan?! ---- : Lamar: (referring to Quentin's ring) So now Quentin has this symbol of the demon seed! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1152. * Closing credits scene: Chandelier shadow in the Collinwood foyer. * No credits are listed in the closing, only the Dan Curtis Productions logo. Story * Gerard has apparently just returned from Roxbury on business there. * Flora considers Call of the Wild Goose to be one of her better novels. * Gerard tells the story of the ring Quentin wears: They were in a little village in Brazil, up the river, and one of the crew members suddenly became ill. Quentin had heard of a witch doctor who could perform miracles. When the witch doctor was doing his incantations, Quentin set his heart on the ring the witch doctor was wearing. When the ceremony was over, Gerard bought it for him. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of a romantic encounter with Gerard. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin and Daphne hold a séance in an attempt to contact Joanna Mills, which causes a silhouetted figure to appear (reprised from the previous episode). * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: I am Judah Zachery; Desmond: The journal. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, someone can be seen walking behind Daphne right after Quentin lights the candle. * In Act 1, there is a tape edit after Quentin says, "Why didn't she speak to us?" and before Daphne says, "She came; isn't that enough?" * Flora refers to Roxanne as 'Roxanna' while speaking to Gerard. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1151 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1151 - Wherever You Will Be Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes